Cuéntame tu historia
by Volgrand
Summary: One shot. Midnight Shield no acaba de comprender por qué le piden que cuente su historia. Su maestro ya la conoce, pero aún así le piden que se la cuente al escriba de los Cazadores Batpony. Historia ambientada en el universo de La Maldición del Batpony y La Guerra en las Sombras, de mi autoría. No es necesario leerlos para comprender este texto.


**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

 _Es poco ortodoxo poner esta nota al principio del texto y no al final, pero es necesario: Esta historia es del universo "La Guerra en las Sombras" y "La Maldición del Batpony". Es posible que no entendáis todo lo que ocurre si no las conocéis, pero aún así es una historia que podréis disfrutar._

 _Este one-shot ha sido escrito del tirón y sin releerlo después. Si hay algún dedazo,_ mea culpa.

* * *

-Pasa, Midnight Shield, y cuéntame tu historia.

En la penumbra del lugar, un anciano batpony se sentaba tras una mesa alfombrada de papeles, libros y enseres de escritura. Se trataba de una sala construida en piedra, como todo el castillo, en la que unas pocas velas combatían la completa oscuridad, siendo su luz lo justo y necesario para cumplir con su cometido sin incomodar las sensibles pupilas de los batponies.

Se escuchó el ligerísimo sonido de unos cascos al caminar sobre la piedra y una yegua se adentró en la sala. Se trataba, curiosamente, de una pegaso. Su pelaje, azul marino, destacaba con sus azul cielo que, aunque menos que los de los batponies, también parecían refulgir en la oscuridad. Sus crines eran violetas y algo largas, cayendo laciamente en torno a su rostro.

-No sé por qué quieren que te cuente mi historia. Umbra la conoce completamente, él mismo debe habértela explicado.

-No es para mi que te pido esto, sino para las generaciones futuras. Para los Cazadores que puedan seguirnos.

-No entiendo para qué.

El anciano, con infinita paciencia, dejó la pluma que llevaba en los labios y miró directamente a Midnight Shield. Aunque mirar era un término… relativo, al observar las blancas pupilas del mismo. Era ciego, pero era fácil ver que se orientaba usando los ultrasonidos natos de los batponies. El cómo conseguía escribir en papel o pergamino con una caligrafía tan impecable era un misterio para todos.

-Todos nosotros tenemos un pasado que no podemos olvidar. Todos hemos sido monstruos, asesinos, y hemos cometido pecados que jamás podremos pagar ni perdonarnos. Y esto seguirá siendo así en el futuro; nuestras historias ayudarán a las siguientes generaciones a comprender que no fueron los únicos en tan terrible situación. Ahora, siéntate y cuéntame tu historia, desde el principio.

Midnight sintió el deseo de darse la vuelta y marcharse… pero sabía que lo que el anciano decía era cierto. Demonios, a ella misma le había ayudado conocer la historia de otros batponies, ver que no estaba sola en la oscuridad. Las dudas que exponía no eran más que su reticencia a contar hechos que, desde hacía unos pocos meses… la entristecían y avergonzaban enormemente.

Finalmente se sentó sobre una alfombra gruesa para tal fin.

-Yo… es difícil empezar.

-Empieza por el principio y las palabras fluirán por si mismas. Habla sin miedo ni vergüenza, pues créeme, Midnight, que mis propios crímenes son con toda probabilidad más imperdonables que los tuyos.

-Je, qué más quisieras… -murmuró la yegua, mirando a su lado-. Por el principio… de acuerdo. Nací en Isaura, fruto de una relación no permitida entre esclavos. Mi padre fue ejecutado antes de mi nacimiento, y a mi madre la dejaron vivir el tiempo suficiente para amamantarme hasta que ya no fue necesaria para mi supervivencia.

Habría esperado algún tipo de reacción por parte del anciano, algún gesto de sorpresa u horror… pero este simplemente bajó la vista y empezó a escribir rápidamente todo lo que ella iba diciendo.

-A duras penas puedo recordarla… Las esclavas jóvenes son muy codiciadas en Isaura. Hice todo tipo de trabajos mientras era una potra: en las cocinas, limpiando letrinas, asistiendo a las hijas de mi… primer amo -dijo esas dos palabras como quien muerde una manzana podrida-. En ese tiempo… me castigaban con cualquier razón. Errores típicos de una potra haciendo trabajos que desconocía. Castigos físicos, días enteros en los que se me prohibió comer, trabajos extenuantes hasta caer inconsciente…

Midnight hizo una pausa, dejando tiempo a que el batpony terminara de copiar sus palabras. Pero siendo sincera consigo misma, intentaba alargar el momento de explicar lo que siguió a esa época de su vida.

-Cuando tenía once años me… vendieron en una feria de esclavos. Ahí había otras tantas potras de mi edad, algunas más jóvenes, todas exhibidas como meras mercancías.

En esta ocasión fue el anciano batpony quien alzó las orejas para estudiar con sus ultrasonidos a la yegua. Habría esperado oírla gritar, quizá llorar o exclamar algo inapropiado. Sin embargo, lo que percibió en ella fue un odio tan profundo que estaba mucho más allá de la mera violencia, las palabras hirientes o los gritos. Un odio visceral y oscuro como pocas veces había sentido.

-Te puedes imaginar qué atributos resaltaban de nosotras…

-Por favor, explícalo.

-¿Que lo explique? Ah, demonios… -bufó la yegua-.. "Observad las caderas de esta unicornio, imaginadla dentro de unos años, ¡una belleza!", "su anterior amo dijo que nunca la probó completa, pero que su boca es una delicia", "¡Dicen que las pegasos son increíbles si son domesticadas correctamente! Ustedes me entienden". ¿Crees que los lectores tendrán bastantes detalles con esto?

-Sí, será suficiente. Por favor, continua.

Midnight se tomó un instante en plantear cómo seguir.

-El poni que me compró era grande, gordo y… Joder, luego se atrevían a decir que yo era el monstruo. No esperó un instante: nada más comprarme me llevó a su mansión y me metió en su habitación. Sus palabras, eso no se olvida nunca: "Ahora eres mi esclava, eres mi posesión, no lo olvides jamás".

Esa fue la primera vez que fui violada.

Por primera vez aquella noche, el anciano captó una reacción mínimamente emocional en Midnight Shield. La yegua tomó un vaso de agua que había cerca y bebió un trago. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con la voz muy baja.

-Eso es lo peor de todo: Saber que no eres una persona, que eres menos que una cucaracha, eres una cosa, un mero objeto. Un objeto sin derechos, sin voz ni voto sobre su propia vida… Podría haber superado un millón de abusos en un mundo en el que reconocieran que me había pasado algo malo. Pero en Isaura, incluso entre los propios esclavos, era "lo normal". Palmadita en el lomo y ya se te pasará.

Fue entonces cuando… empecé a sentirla con más fuerza que nunca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al deseo de matar… lo que vosotros llamáis La Sed, al menos algo parecido, creo.

-¿Hiciste algo entonces?

-No. No me… atrevía, y no por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarme. Era por el miedo a mis propios pensamientos, a lo que estaba deseando hacer. Así que la reprimí, intenté buscar otras formas de sobrellevar mi vida. Intenté escapar, pero me capturaron muy pronto y fui… castigada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡¿Es que vas a querer saber todos los detalles morbosos?!

Midnight se levantó de golpe para encarar al anciano, el cual no se inmutó.

-¡Estuve un mes encerrada! ¡Torturada hasta la muerte, pero me curaban para continuar! ¡Siendo el juguete de todos los visitantes del amo! ¡Un mes creyendo cada día que por fin me iban a matar, y no lo hacían! ¡Me cortaron parte de las alas para que no pudiera volver a volar! ¡Tenía once años! ¡¿Contento?!

-Sí.

-¡¿Cómo que sí?! ¡Eres un…!

-No te atrevas a insultarme, Mignight Shield. Cuando te calmes continúa con tu historia.

Con una exclamación, Midnight se echó hacia atrás y caminó en círculos por la habitación. Finalmente, tras unos minutos, volvió a hablar, pero esta vez sin sentarse.

-Después de eso, durante tres años, fui la esclava sexual perfecta. Hacía todo lo que me dijeran, me sometía a todo tipo de prácticas que quisieran, aunque por dentro me asqueaba de mi misma. Pero cuando cumplí los catorce años no pude más, me planteé el suicidio, y decidí que si iba a morir, al menos lo haría intentando escapar. Robé un cuchillo y huí en medio de la noche; pretendía cortarme el cuello si volvían a atraparme.

Dos días después, cuando buscaba colarme en un barco para escapar hacia Equestria unos guardias me encontraron. Por supuesto, antes de entregarme querían divertirse conmigo. Pero no usé el cuchillo para suicidarme.

La yegua se detuvo, mirando hacia el infinito con gesto soñador.

-Jamás me había sentido tan viva. Todavía recuerdo la cara del guardia cuando le clavé el cuchillo en el cuello, su sangre caliente manchándome el pelaje, el shock en sus compañeros… Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que peleé a muerte, y jamás había disfrutado tanto.

-Los mataste en defensa propia.

-Oh, al principio sí -respondió ella con una sonrisa en la que mostró todos los dientes-, pero no fue todo. Podría haberlos matado rápido, una simple estocada precisa y ya, pero no lo hice. Me regodeé con sus muertes, los dejé malheridos y los maté poco a poco. Y no era venganza, no era odio, era… satisfacción. El oscuro deseo que siempre había albergado satisfecho al fin. Ese día obtuve mi Marca.

La yegua se giró para mostrar su flanco como una forma de subrayar sus palabras. Su Marca de Belleza era una cuchilla de casco.

-Vi que… ese era mi destino: los mataría a todos, me vengaría por todos los años de sufrimiento. Lo primero que hice fue volver a la casa de mi antiguo amo y, aquella noche… lo hice.

-¿Lo mataste?

-¿Sólo a él? No. A él, a su esposa, a sus hijos e hijas… y a todos los esclavos que no lograron huir a tiempo.

-¿Por qué a los esclavos?

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que una vez empecé… ya no podía parar. Y a cada muerte, me sentía mejor; cuando superaba en combate a los guardias de la mansión, me sentía más viva que nunca… Había descubierto mi pasión, anciano, aquello para lo que había nacido.

-¿Te detuviste ahí?

-No -dijo ella y, aunque al principio sonreía, su semblante no tardó en volverse sombrío-. Viajé casa por casa, ciudad por ciudad, repitiendo lo mismo, sin otro objetivo que… saciarme. Ya no mataba por venganza, ni por odio, lo hacía por placer.

Pero en Isaura se extendió la noticia: una potra, una esclava, se había rebelado y estaba asesinando a familias esclavistas. Pronto una rebelión de esclavos se alzó en todo el reino, y el caos llegó.

Midnight Shield hizo una pausa, dando tiempo al anciano a escribirlo todo.

-Me acabaron capturando, pero antes de matarme alguien se interesó en mi. Al principio pensé que sería otro esclavista, pero no lo era: Se trataba de un criminal. El líder de una gran mafia dedicada a todo tipo de actividades criminales, pero curiosamente no al tráfico de esclavos.

Me ofreció unirme a ellos como una agente de campo, una asesina a sueldo.

-¿Aceptaste?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? La otra opción era morir en la horca. Además, uniéndome a sus hombres podía… saciar mis ansias de muerte y sangre, sabiendo que tendría alguien protegiéndome la espalda. Y serví con él durante casi seis años.

-¿Fue entonces cuando conociste a Umbra?

-Sí.

La cara de la yegua se mostró, súbitamente, arrepentida. Quizá recordando las lecciones que aprendió, y reconociendo los errores de su pasado.

-Él fue enviado a matar a mi jefe, y yo le hice frente. Me venció pero… no me mató. Me dijo que reconoció en mi la misma Sed que embarga a los Cazadores, y que deseaba enseñarme a controlarla si estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Y me mostró las historias de muchos Cazadores.

Y eso me hizo recordar… un tiempo mejor. El poco tiempo feliz que tuve, cuando mi madre aún vivía, y cuánto… lamentaba haberlo perdido. Y me hizo pensar que, quizá, podría ayudar a que otros no sufrieran lo que yo había tenido que sufrir. Y acepté ser entrenada por Umbra. De eso hace ya cuatro años.

El anciano asintió y terminó de escribir con el ruido de la pluma subrayando algo. La dejó sobre el tintero y se dirigió a Midnight.

-Muchas gracias, Midnight Shield. Te mostraré el escrito tan pronto como lo termine.

-¿Cómo vas a titularlo?

-"La Cazadora con alas de pegaso".

-Je… habría esperado que señalaras que no tengo colmillos.

-Deja la prosa en mis cascos, Midnight -señaló el anciano con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas a llamarlo?

La pegaso se quedó petrificada ante la cuestión.

-¿Qué?

-Que cómo vas a llamarlo. Estás embarazada -no era una pregunta-. ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

-Eres el… primero que se da cuenta. Royal Destiny todavía no lo sabe.

-El ser ciego vuelve tus orejas mucho más perceptivas, joven cazadora.

La aludida no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Sea yegua o semental, lo llamaré "Dawn Hope".

-Esperanza del Ocaso -tradujo el batpony-. Un nombre con mucho significado en tu vida. Haber pasado del odio ciego y la Sed sin control a encontrar el amor y formar una familia… Umbra estuvo en lo cierto al entrenarte. Eres la primera no-Batpony en unirse a los Cazadores.

La pegaso negó con la cabeza, mirando ligeramente a un lado.

-Siento que… no lo merezco. Quiero ser feliz con mi familia, pero he hecho… mucho daño. Hay mucha sangre en mis cascos, demasiada.

-Ningún Cazador Batpony podrá, jamás, alcanzar la redención. Nuestros crímenes nos seguirán hasta el día de nuestras muertes, solo podemos intentar hacer el mundo un poco mejor antes de ese momento.

-¿Y qué pasará si… muero? Ya sabes que Royal Destiny es un cazador de demonios, ¿qué será de nuestro potro si…?

-Los cazadores cuidamos de los nuestros… y de sus familias. Ve con la tuya, Midnight Shield, y dale a tu marido las buenas noticias.

La pegaso asintió, y, haciendo una reverencia al anciano, se despidió antes de marcharse.


End file.
